I'll Always Be With You Forever
by bobbyjo107
Summary: Len is a popstar who lives in Hull. What happens after he performs a concert in Dene Park and sees a special someone in the concert area? Will love bloom the next day? One-shot LenxMiku.


Len Kagamine-I'll Always Be With You Forever

Sorry I didn't get the chance to update for a while but I've been really busy. So please bear with me, all right. And enjoy this new fanfic!

...

Once upon a time, there was a city named Hull. And in Hull, there were loads of restaurants, shops, supermarkets, buildings, vehicles, pubs, flats, nightclubs and houses.

In one of the houses, which was a big and huge white mansion, actually, lived 14-year-old Len Kagamine.

Len had blond hair which was spiked up at the front and put in a ponytail at the back and aqua blue eyes. He also had yellow fingernails.

At the moment, Len was sleeping peacefully under the blue covers of his blue king-sized bed, which went perfectly with the walls in his bedroom.

Shortly after, the ringing of his alarm clock disturbed his peaceful sleep. It was 8:00am.

Len got up to get ready for the biggest event ever. It took him about fifteen minutes to get himself washed in his shower.

After that, he jumped out of his shower, dried his hair with his blue hair dryer, dried the rest of himself off with a towel and chose two outfits to wear for the day.

He put on his first outfit, consisting of a pair of black jeans with a matching plain black T-shirt, a red jacket with one white stripe at each side and white trainers.

He then searched everywhere for his blue bag and found it in his overly large closet.

He then picked up his second outfit, put it inside his bag along with some other outfits that he'd chosen, went downstairs, grabbed his wallet and went out the door, locking it after him before going into his matching blue car. He started the car and drove out of the driveway.

Later that evening, he went to the Dene Park club. He went inside after locking his car and went into the bar to have a drink of coke.

"Thanks," he said. "Oh yeah. And have you seen my watch?"

"Yeah. I did see it. I've got it here," said a young girl three years over Len's age. She was holding a silver watch which had a picture of Len on it.

"Bobby! How'd you know?" asked Len.

"I found it on the floor last night," said Bobby.

"Thanks," said Len.

"Oh yeah. And can you look after it for me?"

"Yeah. I'll do that, since Mom booked you to perform a whole concert here," said Bobby.

"That's great," said Len. "But my band's not here yet."

"Don't worry," said Bobby. "I managed to get some guys for you."

"Cool," said Len. "But when do I go on?"

"In about...five minutes," said Bobby.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I've gotta change," said Len.

"The boys' toliet room is just next to the girls toilets," said Bobby.

Len ran off to get changed in the boys' toilets. But when he opened the door, he saw Bobby's younger brother Harry getting changed. "Whoa," he said. "Sorry, Harry."

"Don't worry about that, Len," said Harry. "I'm just getting changed and ready for my football training. Why don't you come in and get changed as well. That'll save you the trouble of having to wait."

"Good idea," said Len. and he ran in, closed the door behind him and got changed.

Then, five minutes later, in the Dene Park club's concert area, where a large stage which had been set up was facing it up front, Daniel Radcliffe went on to the stage with his pop rock band, the Star Boyz, and spoke into his microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Dene Park club is proud to present for your listening pleasure...Len Kagamine!"

The crowd screamed and cheered and applauded as Len walked on to the stage, wearing a black short-sleeved jacket with a sparkling glittery picture of a fire that went all around the bottom and matching fingerless gloves, a pair of blue jeans and a plain white sleeveless T-shirt with matching trainers. For an extra touch, he was also wearing a microphone on his ear.

The lights on the stage dimmed to a minimum and so did the rest of the concert area.

Len pointed his head downward, put his legs shoulder-length apart and waited for the music to come on. A few seconds after he got into position, the music turned on at the same time the band started playing and the stage lights came on.

When the drums of the first song of the night came in, Len put his head up and began dancing. When the first verse started, Len continued to dance and began to sing.

Before this magic night falls and fades away

I'm gonna find the words to steal your heart away

You're such a vision

Oh baby, listen

I'm always puttin' it all on the line

I get so weak when I look into your eyes

I feel the heat baby

I must be hypnotized

But if I could

Well, we both know I would stop the hands of time here tonight

Eight backup dancers, four male and four female, came out on stage when the chorus was about to kick in. The male dancers were wearing black sleeveless T-shirts with matching trainers. They were also wearing black jackets and black jeans. Each jacket and each pair of black jeans had one thin yellow stripe on each side. The females were wearing black dresses with one thin yellow stripe on each side of them. They were also wearing matching black trainers like the male dancers.

All eight dancers started doing the same dance moves as Len as he sang the chorus.

It seemed that when I'd met you, we'd been here before

That I don't forget you on some other shore

Fate was my friend 'cuz she brought you again

Now here you are in my arms suddenly

Len pointed a finger up to the ceiling and brought it down. He could hear the audience cheering him on, so he kept going.

My heart is blind to other eyes, it seems to just see you

It couldn't fool me even if I wanted to

Your love has saved me

Your smile is sacred

I wanna be with you all of my life

This ain't no fantasy

Oh no, not anymore

You're much more real to me than anything before

Yeah, now you're here, it just all seems so clear

I'm gonna take the fall, take it all

As Len continued to sing and perform his dance routine, he saw his sister Rin waving to him from the audience. This encouraged him to keep going and he started to make his dance routine a little smoother. Luckily, the dancers were walking around the stage and throwing in dance moves as Len continued to sing and perform his dance routine.

Yeah, our love's forever as free as the wind

Then nothing else matters when it comes again

Time's my friend 'cuz she brought you again

Now here you are in my arms

It seemed that when I'd met you, we'd been here before

That I don't forget you on some other shore

Fate was my friend 'cuz she brought you again

Now here you are in my arms

Len stopped moving after singing that line so he could add more drama to the song. He kept his sight focused on the middle of the audience and sang.

My love is in motion tonight and it's time to set it free

'Cuz you're the one, the only one, who's gonna deliver me

Your love is an ocean of fire when you take me to my need

That I'm gonna remember for all eternity

Len picked up the beat of the chorus once more as he started performing the last part of his dance routine, adding more power to his voice as he repeated the chorus again.

Yeah, our love's forever as free as the wind

Then nothing else matters when it comes again

Time's my friend 'cuz she brought you again

Now here you are in my arms

It seemed that when I'd met you, we'd been here before

That I don't forget you on some other shore

Fate was my friend 'cuz she brought you again

Now here you are in my arms

Yeah, our love's forever as free as the wind

Then nothing else matters when it comes again

Time's my friend 'cuz she brought you again

Now here you are in my arms

It seemed that when I'd met you, we'd been here before

That I don't forget you on some other shore

Fate was my friend 'cuz she brought you again

Now here you are in my arms suddenly

Len performed the last few seconds of his dance routine.

When the drum beat ended, Len and the dancers got into some positions which were different from the one Len started and the music faded away and the stage darkened when the music disappeared.

While the music faded away, the audience screamed and cheered. They continued to cheer even when the stage lights came back on, showing Len and his backup dancers bowing to the crowd. Len hi-fived the male dancers before he waved to all of his fans and friends.

After singing some more songs, Len performed an encore which consisted of four more last songs. Then the concert ended and Len started his way back to the boys' toilets to change. He knew that if he started a career in singing, he'd be able to see his friends everyday. And he knew that they'd be living with him for the rest of their lives, especially Miku. And everyone knew that Miku couldn't live without Len. Len was so deep into those thoughts, however, that he didn't notice a man following him.

He was about to enter the boys' toilets to change when the man suddenly spoke. "Excuse me, mate. Can I talk to you?"

Len turned around, startled.

"May I help you?" said Bobby, who had just come out of the girls' toilets.

"Actually, I'm here to help him," said the man. And he stepped closer to Len.

"Really? How so?" asked Bobby.

"You see, I'm from 4kids and I also work with Pop Rock Sound Records. And I couldn't help but notice how cool your friend sang tonight. I've been listening to his CDs ever since he released them under his private record label Vocaloid Sounds, as a matter of fact. Anyway, I'm willing to offer him a full-time record deal with PRS Records. Yeah. You, mate. You're gonna be famous."

Bobby was shocked. Len had already become a famous popstar because of two CDs that he had released. Bobby had already signed him a full-time record deal with Pop Rock Sound Records from Amy Palant, one of the man's friends, which meant that in two days, he'd be living in his white mansion with his friends, including Miku, which meant that the two of them would be able to walk to their rooms to see each other and Miku would be able to sleep with Len when she wanted to.

"I already signed him a full-time record deal with Pop Rock Sound Records from Amy Palant two weeks ago after she told me that Len had become famous, mate," said Bobby.

The man nodded. "That's good," he said. "If you need to know what time you'll be recording more albums, here's my card, mate."

He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to Len. The card read:

Pop Rock Sound Records

Jason Anthony Griffith: 657-069-6487

"Thanks, um.." Len looked at the card. "What's your name again?"

"Jason. Jason Griffith," said the man. "Well, I'd better get going. See you another time."

And Jason picked up his guitar case and left the club.

As Len watched him leave, Bobby said, "I've gotta go, Len. It's 9:00 and I don't wanna miss anything tomorrow."

"Okay, Bobby. See you," said Len.

Bobby grabbed her stuff and went out of the club.

After Bobby left, Len's best friend Dell came in. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing, Dell," said Len. "Bobby just booked my first whole concert and had the Star Boyz play behind me. And a minute ago, Jason talked to her about my performance."

"Cool," said Dell. "Now let's hurry back to the mansion. This place is getting packed!"

"You go ahead. I'll catch up with you," said Len. And he quickly disappeared into the boys' toilets to change and ran to catch up with his friend when he had got changed.

Later, in the mansion, the two discovered some money that had been sent for Len, considering the fact that he had performed a good concert for everyone.

The two cleaned the table and prepared the video game room for when video game time came at 10pm. When the time did come, Len and Dell played some games until midnight.

The next morning, they went to the Dene Park club and played a game of pool.

"How's it going with you and your girlfriend?" asked Len.

"It's going fine," answered Dell.

"Good," said Len.

Then suddenly, a group of people came in. This group of people sat down at different tables. One of the girls in the group of people went to the pool room. She was slightly nervous, but she seemed to have a smile on her face.

"Hey, Len," said the girl.

Len smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Miku," he said.

He was right. The girl was none other than Miku Hatsune, the girl of his dreams from a year before.

Len realized he had seen her in the concert area last night and that she'd enjoyed every minute of it.

He embraced her and she returned the embrace.

When they both pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes. In Len's eyes, there was a girl with aqua hair which was tied up in twintails. And in Miku's eyes, there was a handsome and caring blond-haired boy who was always there for Miku when she needed him.

Len leaned in closer to Miku and Miku leaned in closer to Len, which made both of them lock lips. The kiss was so sweet and passionate that it made them feel like they were lost in their own little world.

When air became necessary, they pulled away from each other.

Len held Miku a little tighter, and whispered into her ear. "I love you."

Miku tightened her grip on Len and said, "I love you too, Len."

And both of them knew that they would always be there for each other forever.

The End

...

Man, this was really hard to complete but I got there in the end. Anyway, the song I used for this one was Suddenly from the guy who does Sonic's Japanese voice. Read and review, please! And I promise I'll get back to the crossovers I'm still working on. Bye for now!


End file.
